


Gift Horse

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Gift Horse

130 words. I am a wannabe.

 

Viggo's been on the planet long enough to know that there are universal truths.

Peace is difficult, but worthy. You are often your own worst enemy. Walking one path and walking it with purpose can be a lifelong effort. Yoga, when practiced regularly, is good for the body and better for the soul. Yoga, when practiced irregularly, often leads to cramps. These are also good for the soul.

Horses never lie.

They are incapable of deceit and they are excellent judges of character.

When Viggo brings him to meet TJ for the first time, Dom is hesitant. Nervous in the presence of such bulk and power. This is natural. For his part in the matter, TJ begins to calmly nuzzle Dom’s chest and neck.

Dom relaxes, laughing. And Viggo knows.


End file.
